Too Sassy For You
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Merida Dunbroch are best friends. And they are Guardians. Hiccup and Merida have been dating for almost three years now. But one day, the three friends were walking through a forest and they are enlightened by the singing of a young girl. Her name, is Rapunzel and one day, Jack goes back to the forest... {Jackunzel X Merricup.}
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone so this is my new fan fiction because I didn't enjoy writing the other but I've decided to start this one and stick to my own way of writing. The last chapter didn't show the way I normally write a story so this time round. I'm being myself! I want to thank my best friend for helping me with some ideas of the story because I never would've managed to start it without you! **

**Summary: Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Merida Dunbroch are best friends. And they are Guardians. Hiccup and Merida have been dating for almost three years now. But one day, the three friends were walking through a forest and they are enlightened by the singing of a young girl. Her name, is Rapunzel and one day, Jack goes back to the forest... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave or How To Train Your Dragon. **

* * *

**Too Sassy For You ~ Chapter One**

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence from the tiny water creatures that scurried along the riverbed. The faint wind brushed against the water's surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the stars.

The place was silvered and transformed by the light of the moon, which, at the full, hung like a great luminous pearl on the radiant breast of heaven. The moon, swinging low in the heavens, cast long, deep shadows far down the trail. Moonlight shone on the water like a pale band of silver, the reflection, distorted by the calm ripples of the water.

I was overwhelmed by the scent of the earth, the damp leaves and bark mixed with the crisp cool breeze. I couldn't see much, it was more of a blur of dark green and black with the odd bit of light peaking through the darkness that enveloped the trees. I could hear occasional hoot from the owl in the distance and the gentle crackle of leaves in the trees every time the wind passed. But the loudest sound I could hear was the repetitive rustle of leaves under our feet. I would've normally let the wind carry me but that wouldn't be fair of Hic and Mer now would it?

My white, messy hair was illuminated with a silver glow as the moonlight shone down on it. My pale skin glistened by the sparkle of the water that rippled next to us. I resisted the urge to create a layer of glistening and lace like frost across the stream. I frowned at the leaves crunching below my feet; it was so hard not to sprinkle just a little of snow onto them. The trees that swayed with the wind in a rhythmic way created shadows that danced on the long grass below.

Temptation doubled over inside me and I couldn't resist the urge any longer. I sprung up into the air and flew myself towards the lake beside me. I turned back to see two shocked faces. "I'm sorry guys but I gotta do this or I might actually go crazy". I shrugged and shot them a smirk before twirling back in the wind and gliding across the water.

I heard the faint laughs from the other two behind me as they waited by the river for me to finish. I twirled around gracefully across the newly frozen lake. It shimmered and twinkled in the moons rays. I closed my ears and took in a deep breath as I inhaled the smell of the wintry scenery.

Once my outburst of fun had capsized, I elegantly drifted back to my two friends. My heart pumped as adrenaline rushed through me. I always had this feeling after spreading my beautiful creations across the world. I'd been doing it what? 318 years? And it never, ever became normal or old. I always had it, and it would never leave. I let out a chuckle nervously as the bare skin of my feet slowly came into contact with the woodland floor and turned my attention back to the other two that were present.

Merida Dunbroch. She was a feisty but warm hearted Scottish girl. She was very athletic and had good health, her skill was with her bow and arrow. She was the best shot, never missed her target. The girl had blazing ginger hair that had no end of tiny curls that joined together to make her hair more wild than a lion's mane. She wore a dark navy dress that came down to her ankles and it was decorated with golden ribbon across the sleeves and various other places. Underneath her dress, she wore brown knee-length boots. Her eyes were a light aqua and she had small pink tinted lips.

My other best friend was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, he was only petite. He wasn't the... 'Manly' type. But he was caring and had a massive heart. He was brainy and always came up with a solution to any issue. He was insecure about himself due to his family issues he used to have when he was mortal, before he came a Guardian. He had shaggy brown hair with forest green eyes. He wore an olive green t-shirt and a brown fur coat. On his legs, he wore brown trousers and brown, furred boots. Now, he had a special advantage to his Guardian self. His companion; Toothless. Toothless wasn't any old normal companion like a dog or a cat. He was a dragon! Toothless was a Night Fury dragon with thick black reptilian skin and massive green eyes. He had retracting teeth which were incredible and that's where his name originates from.

"Did ye enjoy dat lil outburst there?", Merida spoke up, her thick Scottish accent showing as she begun to carrying on walking forwards which Hiccup soon followed on leaving my no choice but to go with them.

I laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "You bet ya I did". I said and swung my brown, frost covered staff onto my shoulders before hovering next to the pair.

"Alright Frosty, no need to show off with yar fancy levitation'". She replied instantly and glared at me.

You see, me and Merida were never that friendly, we hated each other but at the same time, we loved each other and I'd never let anyone hurt her. She was my best friend. Merida was a fighter and she hated to be wrong. Whereas I was a fighter as well, however I was more about fun, so our personalities tended to clash a lot which poor ole Hiccup had to deal with. He was always the one that broke us apart from having each others throats. But then again, it was usually Merida who backed down before me with Hiccup's orders. Now, that was because they were a couple. From the first day Hiccup set eyes on the girl, I knew he liked her but no matter how much persuasion I had, he never plucked the courage to ask her out. Turns out after about six months of her becoming a Guardian, I found it that Merida liked Hiccup as well. So me being Jack Frost, I had to get them together and in the end I persuaded Merida to ask Hiccup out and when she did I could've swore Hiccup nearly choked on his dinner and then fainted straight after. Now that was one funny day!

I laughed again and shot her a smirk of mischief, "Oh can it you red-headed bush".

I watched her carefully as her eyes clouded over darkly as she shot me daggers. "At least I'm not... I'm not.. a shrimp!". She flustered.

Hiccup and I, both burst out laughing and I clutched my sides in support, "Did ya just call me a shrimp?". I said between gasps for air.

I heard her let out a frustrated growl before she stormed off in front of us. I calmed down and glanced at Hiccup. "She called me a shrimp". I whispered with a grin plastered across my lips.

Hiccup giggled at me before motioning forwards with his head. "Yeah she did, but I think we best go find her". He said before turning and running after the Scottish girl. Reluctantly I followed after him, Hiccup could be so over protective sometimes but it only made me smile. He loved her so much it was un-believable. It made my heart ache in all honesty, even them two had someone they could protect and love. I didn't and I guess it only made my 318 years on loneliness even more heart breaking...

I caught up with Hiccup in no more than five seconds and I stopped abruptly as I was silenced by Merida who glared at me for a second him before she pointed with her finger towards the scene in front of us. I looked up and listened.

_"Tomorrow night,_  
_The lights will appear,_  
_Just like they do on my birthday each year,_  
_What is it like,_  
_Out there where they glow,_  
_Now that I'm older,_  
_Mother might just let me go..."_

I was captivated by the voice who sang into the darkness. In front of us, in a large clearing was a incredibly tall tower. I could sense that the singer was a girl and she was alone. I could easily tell when people were due to my own past and experience. By the sounds of it, it was the girl's birthday tomorrow and she wanted to go and see something.

I stepped forwards but I was pushed back, "What are you doing?", Merida whispered angrily.

I frowned, "Going to see who it is?", I said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone of voice, slightly annoyed at her.

"I don't think so! North expects us back by midnight and it's already eight so we have to go". She replied angrily but quietly.

Hiccup hesitated, "Mer's right. We need to go". He said causing me to sigh in defeat.

"Fine!". I said, throwing my hands up in defence as we all turned around to head back in the direction we came from. But I hung back a little and before disappearing back behind the vines, I glanced back at the tower.

_"I'll come back. I promise..."_ I whispered my promise into the dark night before leaving...

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter guys! I hope you all enjoyed that and please leave a review and let me know if you like my style of writing because I am much more comfortable writing this way than in my other fan fiction that I wrote, (I don't think I'll be carrying it on).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First of all, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's read my first chapter and is reading this one now! :D I'm a lot more comfortable writing now because I'm back in my comfort zone so I'll be able to write more and enjoy it :) **

**Reviews:**

**ROTBTDRugratsFan: Haha! I love anything sassy as well XD I'm glad you like it so far and just for you, I'll tell you that it does involve a very sassy blonde girl but it won't be for a few more chapters because I have to build up the story and give her a reason to be like that XD**

**Crystalsnowfury: I'm really happy that you like it and love my writing! Thank you :D**

**Ann b-010: I will! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Now, please enjoy the second chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

* * *

**Too Sassy For You ~ Chapter Two ~**

I found it so hard to sleep that night, I couldn't force my brain to shut off and quit thinking about the girl in the tower. I replayed the song lyrics in my head over and over again, hoping to find a meaning to the negativity within it. But it was no use, I was tired beyond imagination but my eyes forbid me to sleep regardless how much I wanted to do so. I resulted in lying on the floor in the guest room North had supplied us with and I just laid a really blanket over the top of me. I couldn't sleep in a proper bed yet, I wasn't used to it so I found them un-comfy but I'm sure I will adjust over time.

In the end, I decided to pre-occupy my mind by thinking about the places that I would need to visit and when I needed to visit them. Burgess wasn't due winter yet, it was still autumn and that was Hiccup's job. God ole Hiccup Haddock was the Guardian of Autumn and whenever the season came around, he would hop onto Toothless and spread his magic across the world, creating gentle breezes, falling leaves and the mixture of colours and woodland fragrances.

However, Merida not only had an opposite personality to myself, she also had the opposite season to mine. Merida Dunbroch was the Guardian of Summer. Whenever her season came around, she would find her black cob, who was called Angus and she would gallop across the plains, sprinkling her summer vibes across the countries. When I was angry, I would create snow storms and hurricanes. In contrast, when Merida was angry, she would force heat waves and droughts upon the world.

We had never taken a second thought about the Guardian of Spring. That was the Kangaroo's job. Well... the Easter Bunny's and I still get a massive kick out of calling him a kangaroo, the reason I did that was because he was incredibly tall, (which is something coming from me because I'm quite tall as well), and he had an Australian accent. So we were always lead to believe that Bunny was the guardian of that specific season but he was never labelled that...

Once again for the hundredth time that night, my mind shifted back to the tower. I fought with my conscience that was telling me to visit again. Did I want to visit? Heck yes, of course I did, I wanted to comfort the person who was alone and give them a helping hand. But no. They wouldn't be able to see me. But it was worth a try right? And who lives in a gigantic tower all alone in the middle of no where? I'm the Guardian of Fun and Snowballs, so let's live up to my name and have a little fun. I think some investigation and adventures are coming my way. Tomorrow, I'll go back to the tower...

-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-

I awoke the next morning with a tired yawn. I felt surprisingly refreshed considering the lack of sleep I had that night, but then again, I rarely slept so I guess there wasn't much of a surprise after all. So I threw the blanket back onto the bed and ran a hand through my hair, fixing it into the usual messy and bad-boy look. I flashed a grin in the mirror before grabbing my frost encrusted staff and left the bedroom.

Now came the difficult task, I needed to get out of North's Palace without being seen, heard or questioned. I tip-toed along the balcony and towards the big double doors. As usual, my plan was coincidently ruined by the sudden presence of a hybrid hummingbird. It was Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories. Also known as the Tooth Fairy.

"Jack! Good morning! How are you? Where are you going? I hope you had a nice sleep", she rushed out the words and I had difficulty catching what she was saying so I just made up my answer.

"Morning Tooth, I'm just going out", I said before giving her a look over, she had a few smaller fairies fluttering beside her. Did they ever leave her alone for at least five minutes?

Toothiana smiled in return, "Where are you going?" She questioned as her expression changed into a more concerned one.

It took a few minutes of silence and a lot of thinking for me to come up with an answer, "I'm going to do my job? Sprinkle a little winter", I forced a smile onto my lips and hoped the best for it to look at least the tiny bit convincing.

It did me justice as the colourful hummingbird cross human grinned back at me, "Alright then Jack, stay safe and be back before nightfall!". She whistled with elation before fluttering off towards a figure I could only guess was the Guardian of Dreams, also known as Sandy or the Sandman.

I mumbled under my breath, "Deadlines, schedules and more deadlines. What happened to snowballs and fun times".

I hit my staff against a tiny elf that was about to scurry past me, causing it to freeze and glitter with ice. I smirked to myself, feeling good about doing something that was mischievous and troublesome, something Jack Frost would do.

But I was scolded as a hand was thrust onto my shoulder and I was spun around fiercely. "Why'd ya do that for Frost?"

Merida.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just a little flustered today yeah?", I said before glaring at her and turning back around. I only took a maximum of five steps before she girl was standing in front of me, blocking me.

"Where ya gon' then?", she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

Come on! Just about three metres before I reach the door! I pleaded in my head, determined to get out of this place, it was driving me insane. I stood up straight and looked down at her. "Look Mer, I need some time to be myself, freeze a few lakes, set down a few blankets of snow". I lied, the truth was I wanted to go to the tower and Merida could see straight past my lies.

She put her bow against my chest and stepped forward, causing me to step back. "I know ye Frost. I know ye like the back of me hand." She paused and I motioned with my head for her to carry on and make her point.

"Yar goin' to see that lass in de tower aren't ya", she said, narrowing her eyes even more which caused me to wonder if it was even possible to do so and clearly it was.

I sighed deeply, "Fine! I am but you can't tell North or Tooth or anyone. Whoever is in that tower is alone and I'm not prepared to leave her like that." I asked angrily.

Merida shrugged her shoulders, "Um why?".

I growled, "Are you being serious? Why? Because I've been alone for 318 years and I'm not prepared to let her go through the same!", I shouted back at her, I could feel my blood freezing. **(****/N: Notice what I did there? XD)**

Merida sighed at me, "But your immortal, she's mortal. It's not like she's ever going to be alone for 318 years is it?".

I'd had enough, "That's not the point!" I shouted and I banged my staff against the cold, tiled floor in frustration. Instantly, frost spread across the floor and Merida glared at me and she stamped her foot, melting away the frost. All the elves and Yetis had turned their attention to us. I could sense the other Guardians staring as well.

"Don't ye dare try that again! D'ye 'ear me Frost". She said, squaring up to me.

That's it. I had to get out, "Push off fuzz-ball", I shouted again before pushing past her. I grabbed the door and flung it open before slamming it behind me. I stood there for a few moments and took a deep breath of relief, taking in my surroundings. The wintry scenery calmed my emotions as snow drifted down and melted on my cheeks. I sunk my feet into the layers of frost and snow on the ground before coming back to reality.

I jumped into the air, "Wind! Take me to the tower!", I shouted into the pale sky before a gust of wind obeyed my command and I was carried all the way across the world towards the town of Corona.

I stopped when I saw the clearing and the wind gracefully steadied me onto the floor. "Thanks Wind", I smiled into the air as a gentle breeze wafted past me in response to my gratitude. I eyed the tower carefully before plucking up the courage.

I jumped into the air and glided towards what looked like the entrance to the tower. I was shocked to see there was no door.

But I was more shocked at what I saw inside...

* * *

**Okay! Cliff hanger... AGAIN XD Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter guys :) I loved writing it and wanted to get a bit of the bad tempered Jack Frost inside. The next chapter will contain Jack meeting Rapunzel for the first time. **

**Please Review as it encourages me to carry on and the more reviews I get the more I'll write! :D**

**- Ciao xox **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you again for reading this fan fiction and things are going to start getting interesting now! **

**Reviews:**

**Lastly, Please enjoy the third chapter and I PROMISE the story will relate to the name of it soon! Just keep reading and I promise you won't be disappointed :D**

* * *

**Too Sassy For You ~ Chapter Three ~ Rapunzel's POV:**

There was a cold breeze that drifted through the window, I glanced at it, contemplating whether to close it or not. But in the end I resulted into leaving it open, fresh air always helped me when I was feeling glum.

Mother had just left the tower, I had a tremendous time listening to her about how terrible her day had been. Note the sarcasm there guys, I thought in my head. Whilst she was away gaining more grey hairs and wrinkles as she put it, I was slaving away around the tower taking part in my chores.

_"7 AM, the usual morning lineup,_  
_ Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,_  
_ Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up,_  
_ Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15."_

I did all of it in a new record of 14 minutes and 27 seconds. I flashed a grin at Pascale, my pet Chameleon who just shook his head at me in sympathy.

_"And so I'll read a book,_  
_ Or maybe two or three,_  
_ I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery,_  
_ I'll play guitar and knit,_  
_ And cook and basically,_  
_ Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

I sung along to my tune which had become a regular part of my everyday life.

_"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking,_  
_ Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess,_  
_ Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making,_  
_ Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_  
_ Sew a dress"_

I laughed as my green friend let out a disapproving grumble. "Oh Pascale! Don't you just look adorable!". I giggled as he shook his head violently in protest. I decided that I would be kind to him today so I pulled the tiny pink dress over his head carefully and placed it into the wardrobes I had made him. He never worse anything I made him but oh well, it was something to keep myself occupied.

_"And I'll reread the books_  
_ If I have time to spare_  
_ I'll paint the walls some more,_  
_ I'm sure there's room somewhere._  
_ And then I'll brush and brush,_  
_ and brush and brush my hair_  
_ Stuck in the same place I've always been"_

I sighed in defeat as I finished brushing my 70 feet long, blonde strands which was ironically called hair but I had started to see my hair more as a rope than anything else. Sometimes, I longed to cut it, it would make my life so much easier. If I did, I could go outside, I could roll around in the long grass in summer, I could dance around the fallen leaves in Autumn, I could play with the fluffy, cold snow in Winter and I could admire the beautiful flowers and baby birds in Spring. Spring was always my favourite season.

But, I never, ever came close to cutting it. It was too precious. I had a 'wonderful gift' as Mother put it and 'thugs and hooligans' would use it for their own selfish good. That's why I was locked away in the tower; for my own safety but I often questioned it and just recently it was beginning to become quite frequent.

I longed to see the magical lanterns that filled the sky. It was my birthday today and I had tried earlier to persuade my mother to allow me to see them but she just shouted at me and said that I wasn't ready. But by that she meant I would never see them. It was my Eighteenth birthday and it was a special one. It marked that age where I became an adult but Mother would never see me as one and in all honesty, I don't think I would ever see myself as one either.

I chucked my brush onto the vanity table and applied a layer of lip gloss to my lips before trailing out of my bedroom whilst whispering the lyrics to my song;

_"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?"_

As I left the bedroom, I slid down the banister and jumped onto the floor before racing towards the window where I leapt up onto the wooden window sill and sighed again.

"_And tonight,  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow?  
Even though I'm older,  
Mother still won't let me go..."_

I sat by the window sill and sighed at the end of my song as the lyrics slowly rolled from my tongue. I sat there for a few moments before I jumped back from the window and brought out my paints. But just as I was about to begin paint a tiny sun in a space I had found earlier whilst cleaning, there was a gust of wind that sent me hurtling onto the floor.

I gasped as I dropped my paint brush and put it on the side, I gasped...

* * *

**Hey guys, this chapter was more for Rapunzel's day in the tower, next chapter will be when they meet! **

**-Please Review as that's the thing that makes me write!**

**-Ciao xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating recently but I've had a SHIT week and I apologise for the swearing but I don't give a damn anymore. Truth is, I have had a shit week and right now I want to actually rip my throat in half. Vivid, I know but it's true. All I can say is why must we have bullies in this world? One simple mistake leads to pushing someone who had a spinal operation down the stairs and more, hate life right now so I've escaped away to fan fiction and I am now under the influence of imagination and load music by Within Temptation and Evanescence.**

**But to top it all off, a close friend of mine died last night. FOR GOODNESS SAKE ARRRRRG. **

**I give up.**

**Sorry for the late update but I've got loads of course work to catch up on for my Business, a whole AO. And I've also got my Spanish Speaking Exam which is 15% of my final GCSE on Tuesday so yeaah... **

* * *

**Too Sassy For You ~ Chapter Four**

I crept into the room in complete and utter awe. Gold everywhere... My eyes followed after the gold rope that was trailed across the entire room. So much golden rope! That's when it hit me. It wasn't rope. It was hair... HAIR! My eyebrows furrowed as I frantically searched for the end of it but I failed when I heard something squeal, then there was an enormous bang, then there was pain and then my mind floated into a dark abysses...

It wasn't long before I stirred myself back into consciousness. I squinted as I pouted my lips and cursed the pain that throbbed at the back of my head. Once my eyes had adjusted to the surroundings, I decided to observe where I was at this current moment. This room was massive! There was a enchanted green wardrobe, a huge full sized, oval mirror. A baby pink chest of drawers and the structure for the ceiling was phenomenal. It was almost like you could swing from the beams. But that wasn't what amazed me the most; it was the walls.

"Wow..."

The words slipped off my tongue without intention, but it came off as an almost whisper. My eyes widened to a great extent as my vision was blurred and filled with bright colours; everywhere. No matter where I looked, there was colour everywhere. It was beautiful, so many emotions were portrayed in the paintings, each stroke of the paintbrush was delicate and meaningful and I couldn't help but envy the artist for their wide imagination and passion for their talent.

I needed a closer look. Scrap that, I needed a closer look. So I attempted to walk forwards but I was restrained by something which worried me deeply. Where was my staff? Shit. I struggled to free myself from the bound. The bound was hair and it was irritating. Wait.. hair? I yelped in frustration and surprise. I was bound... To a chair... In hair... Without my staff... Oh boy...

"Resistances is pointless!", Somebody shouted from across the room and my eyes shot up to find where the voice came from but all I could see was darkness in the corner in which the voice came from.

I stopped struggling. "Then what am I supposed to do Blondie? Sit here and wait for my fate?" I said cockily. I guessed the figure was a girl; due to the hair and I guessed that she was blonde; judging by the hair colour.

I heard a few quiet steps against the cold floor as the figure stepped out from the darkness slowly. She reminded me of when the Easter Bunny was leaning against the wall before I was thrown into a bag and chucked through a magic hole into the North Pole.

"Yes. You are..", The girl said boldly, or at least she tried to make herself sound bold but I could see straight threw her layers in her voice. She was scared and I knew it, I was at an advantage here.

I sighed dramatically, but before I could reply with a sarcastic comeback my jaw dropped. This girl was incredibly pretty. Like really really pretty. Sure, I saw pretty girls all the time being a winter spirit and all but this girl, she was special however I couldn't quite put my finger on why. I stared at her, she was big green eyes that shone like emeralds in the beaming sunshine. Her eyelashes were thick and lustrous. Her blonde hair... well was long? But it was silky and un-tangled with surprised me considering how long it was. The girl's skin was a creamy colour mixed with a pink tint on her cheeks. She had a cute button nose with light freckles that were decorated across it.

The blonde girl was wearing a pinky, purple dress. The colours were soft and pastel like and I decided it fitted her personality well. Even if I had only just met her.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait...

She could see me...

My eyes widened in astonishment. The girl must've been what? About 18 years old and I'd never in my entire life of being a winter spirit, met a teenager of that age who believed in us, she must believe in me anyway or how could she see me?

My voiced cracked, "You...You can see me?"

The girl frowned and moved her eyes left and right, "Umm yeah?"

I gasped, "This is amazing! Woah! I can't believe it! You can really see me?" I rushed in bewilderment.

"Yeah..", She said, raising her left eyebrow.

I coughed awkwardly, "Sorry... Do you know who I am?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes planted on the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the girl frown again and she raised something above her head. Oh no... This was not good... she had a frying pan, that must've been what she smacked me round the head with to knock me out. I guess kitchen utensils make good weapons then...

"No... I do not know who you are. Care to tell me?", she said rather sassily. "Or do I need to hit you round the head with this again?"

I shook my head violently, "Please don't, my head hurts." I pleaded.

The teenager sighed and lowered the frying pan but kept her hand tightly around the hair that was wrapped around my body. "Then tell me who you are and why you have stumbled upon my tower! Do you want my hair? To cut it? To use it's powers for your own? I bet your a thug or a ruffian. In fact, I know it!", She rushed the words rather quickly as her gaze hardened.

I smirked, "My name; is Jack Frost".

The girl dropped the frying pan. Her massive green eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise? She took a step back from me. I shot her my trademark grin, "Ya know... You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that".

She chose to ignore my sarcastic comment. Too bad. "You mean.. _The_ Jack Frost?"

I nodded and looked at the ground before looking back up again and chuckling to myself; the girl knows who I am! "_The _Jack Frost". I repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**First of all... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I AM TRULY THANKFUL.**

**Secondly: Wow... forget spanish, my brain hurts... Well hello there fan fiction... haven't seen you in a while XDD But Guess what guys I've done all on my exams now! Woop Woooooop :D **

**Thirdly: Please enjoy chapter 6 and feel free to check out my Jackunzel videos on youtube: RobinHoodnLadyMarian**

* * *

**Too Sassy For You ~ Chapter Five**

_I nodded and looked at the ground before looking back up again and chuckling to myself; the girl knows who I am! "The Jack Frost". I repeated._

I watched her carefully as she took a step back and gasped, first it was surprise. Then her eyes shifted and her eyes began to sparkle like emeralds in the blazing sunshine as excitement washed through her.

"I-I... I've always believed in Jack Frost since I was really young... I read about you in a book but my last thought was to actually meet you!"

I smiled at her warmly, if there was anything I loved more than freshly fallen snow and a nice breezy chill, it was seeing people believe in me and the rush they gained from meeting me... Which had never actually happened before...

This blonde girl was my first believer...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her squeal in delight, "This is sooo exciting!"

Thud.

I groaned in pain, the girl was so induced in her 'fangirling' that she let go of her hair holding the chair, I was currently in, up and the chair slammed onto the ground which unfortunately, meant my face came into contact with the cold tiled flooring.

I heard her gasp again, "I'm so so so sorry!"

I mumbled a reply before she pulled the chair back up and I was met with her face again. "So... Jack Frost... Are you going? Are you staying?"

"I don't know... Do you want me to stay?", I hoped that she said yes, she was my first believer and I was enjoying this way to much for my own good. The girl _was _beautiful. She did have quite a temper when needed. Plus, I'd quite like to get out of her hair... So... What can I say?

I'd like to spend a few hours with her, getting to know her since she knows me so well already.

"Umm...", I studied her, she crossed her arms across her chest awkwardly and her head was hung, she was looking at the ground and she began to wiggle her toes in... embarrassment?

She was blushing! I laughed inside, heaven forbid I laughed aloud, with that frying pan in her hand, god knows what would become of me.

"Yes... I'd like it if you stayed. You see, I've never really had a friend before", she said quietly, I took a hint of sadness in her tone. _Note to self: Find out why_

I nodded and flashed her my trademark grin, "Alright then... Fancy getting me out this hair?" I prompted and she snapped back t her original self.

"Oh yeah, of course, sorry!", She rushed and moved over towards me, just as she was about to untie it she stopped and looked up at me.

I raised my eyebrows, hinting for her to carry on or tell me what's wrong because to be quite honest, I was clueless of why she was looking at me.

"Promise you won't leave me?" My heart melted at the concern in her voice, she really didn't have any friends before.

I lifted my hand which she'd untied previously, "Here", I held out my pinkie, "Lock your pinkie around mine and shake it gently". I said and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow but she copied the actions in which I relayed to her.

"I pinkie promise that I won't leave" I said firmly and proudly.

She smiled but let out a nervous laugh, "What's a pinkie promise?"

My turn, I laughed back, "It's what you just did, it's just a little way of promising".

She smiled again, "I like it". She said before her cheeks began to turn pinker from staring at me too long. Her hands moved quickly and swiftly as she de-tangled the hair wrapped around me.

After a few moments, all the blonde hair around me had fallen to the floor and I stood out of the chair and stretched, rubbing the back of my head. I squinted at the length of her hair, "Um, how long is that?"

She tucked a strand behind her hair and smiled nervously, "About seventy feet, give or take"

I laughed, "And you've never thought of cutting it?"

Her face turned serious, "No. I can't".

I frowned, "How come?"

She sighed and walked over towards the window and sat on the ledge, she turned back around and motioned for me to join her, so I did.

I sat next to her and waited for her to continue.

"It's a long story?" She said and raised both her eyebrows and placed her hands in her lap.

I nodded, "Well, I've been alive for 318 years so I guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon".

She smiled and I returned the same smile as she began to tell me her story...

...

I blew out my cheeks, taking in all of the information. The girl had glowing hair... Well, magic, glowing, healing hair to be precise. I suddenly felt a rush of guilt as realisation hit me... _  
_

"That's why you can never leave your tower"

"That's why I can never leave my tower"

We said it in unison and my head snapped up to look at her as she smiled nervously again and she played with a strand of her hair, avoiding eye contact with me.

Boy, this was too easy... Could I really make her swoon?

"I guess I can kinda relate to you then..." I finally said but it was quiet as I stared into the horizon.

Rapunzel lifted her head and studied me carefully, "Yeah..."

"I mean, we both have magical powers and you've never had any friends and... no matter how hard I try, no-body ever sees me..."

I sighed and turned to look at her again, I felt awkward when I noticed she was already staring at me. But I was far more taken back when she placed a hand on top on mine and squeezed it. "I see you Jack..."

And I was _truly _grateful that she could...

I smiled and squeezed her hand in return, but before I could thank her or speak again we both turned our heads back when a call echoed in the gentle breeze.

"Rapunzel! Let down your haaair!"

I looked over the ledge to see a cloaked figure at the bottom with a basket before turning my attention back to Rapunzel. "Who's that?"

Rapunzel hesitated before shooting back into the tower at full speed, "My mother! Jack! You need to hide!"

I laughed and she glared at me, "What? She won't be able to see me anyway... Remember?"

The blond relaxed, "Oh yeah... Forgot about that" She smiled sympathetically.

_Don't worry Punz, I do it all the time..._

"Anyway, I best be going back now or they'll wonder where I am", I said, motioning my head back towards the window and I a half smile played at the corner of my lips.

Both of us winced as another cry filled the air. "Rapunzel! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

Rapunzel sighed as she rushed to her closet and pulled out my staff.

_I'd completely forgot about that..._

"Oh my staff!" I said and reached out for it but she pulled it back from me.

I frowned in confusion but before I could speak she put a finger onto my lips, silencing me. _The way her finger touched my lips... It sent a warm tingle down through my body... And I hated heat... But this... This heat felt relaxing... More... Natural..._

"Promise you'll come back?"

My heart melted, she really didn't have any friends and she really did like me. I nodded and held out my little finger. "Of course. I pinkie promise"

She smiled back and her eyes twinkled in anticipation. "Thanks Jack"

I nodded and sent her a cheeky grin before running to the window, she followed close behind and latched her hair onto the hook above or heads which she used to pull her mother up.

"Coming Mother! Sorry Mother!", she shouted before looking at me again.

I was about to say goodbye when she flung herself at me. Again, I was taken back but I soon responded and embraced her back. It felt so good to be able to touch someone and not have them go straight through.

"I'll see you tomorrow Punz?" I said before preparing myself for flight.

She smiled, "I'll be waiting".

I nodded one last time, taking in her beautiful appearance before pushing off the window ledge, into the pale, moonlit sky.

But all I could think of on the flight back to the North Pole was Rapunzel, the hint of sadness in her voice when she said the three words that made my heart ache. _I'll be waiting... _The words echoed my mind, she'd never left the tower before. She'd never touched a flower, she'd never wiggled her toes in the long, green grass...

Tomorrow, I would bring her out of her prison.

Because with Rapunzel, I felt whole again...


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys, you don't understand how frustrated I've been not being able to update this or my other fan fics and the reason? Well, as some of you may know I'm on year ten so it's GCSE year and I've got my Business and Enterprise GCSE Exam on Thursday so I've been ATTEMPTING to revise for it, but then I've also got a Biology, Physics and Chemistry exam on Tuesday next week, but on the same day as well, I've got my English so basically my life is boring and stressful so looking forward to coming back. I will update the next and probably final chapter by the end of next Friday for you all. I PROMISE. If I don't you can bish slap me and give me as much hate as you like! But anyway... I'm meant to be revising so goodbye my lovelies and wish me luck! -Glances at revision guides and cries- I really don't want to do this! SAVE ME GUYS SAVE ME XD**

**Okaay well... I'm wasting 'valuable' revision time so CIAO and once again; SORRY **

**- Melissa -**

**xox**


End file.
